


A Kind and Gentle Soul

by iceprinceofbelair



Series: The Adventures of Harry Potter and Newt Scamander [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Harry, Gen, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, Newt Rescues Harry, Not Canon Compliant, Obscurial Harry Potter, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Past Child Abuse, Protective Newt Scamander, like not even a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceofbelair/pseuds/iceprinceofbelair
Summary: Snapshots of Harry's life with Newt.





	1. Parselmouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt discovers that Harry is a parselmouth and is both surprised and concerned.

Harry loves when Newt brings home new creatures, especially when he builds them a whole new habitat. He loves watching the concentrated movements of Newt’s wand as he creates transfigures paper into rocks and plants saplings which will eventually grow into trees and plants native to the creature’s original home. He also likes it a lot when Newt trusts him to help the new creature settle in. Usually, Harry gets along well with them because he’s been there and he understands that it’s pretty scary at first. But Newt has a uniquely calming presence and Harry knows that the new addition will come to trust him eventually.

They’ve been waiting for the basilisk egg to hatch for weeks now. Newt had rescued it from the poachers who killed its mother.

“I don’t think it will have the power to kill with its gaze since we got it away from those poachers before it hatched,” Newt had explained when Harry had asked why he’d placed the egg in the occamy nest. “But I can’t be sure and it’s never wise to make assumptions. Occamies don’t like assumptions either, you know. I’m hoping they’ll be able to convince the little creature not to develop that particular ability because it would be extremely inconvenient.”

Harry had nodded like he understood.

Now, Harry watches the egg shiver and crack and he feels every muscle in his body tense with anticipation. He’s about to call for Newt when the man in question practically falls out of the sky. Judging by his scorched shirt, Harry can only assume he’s been with Nora. The norwegian ridgeback dragon had just laid several eggs and had become extremely territorial and, by extension, immensely difficult to feed.

“Go back to the shed, Harry,” Newt says and he uses that tone which leaves no room for argument. Harry wants to argue anyway but he bites his tongue.

Newt raises his eyebrows expectantly and Harry scampers back to the shed, unable to stop himself from craning to see what’s happening out of the little window. He can’t see much, particularly not when the curtain is magically pulled across and the door locked with a faint _click._ Harry sits down on the bench, feeling a little put out that Newt hadn’t even let him look from afar. The basilisk must be really dangerous if Newt is being so careful.

Harry supposes he appreciates the way Newt cares about him. He’s never been protected like this before and it feels nice though it is somewhat jarring to have these sudden limitations on his freedom. He’s always been curious and at least the Dursleys had always let him roam free. They’d pull Dudley back from the edge of the road but they’d let Harry balance precariously on the kerbside if he wanted. It’s strange to have that freedom taken away. He’d been angry at first until Newt had sat him down one day and explained that he only had rules to keep Harry safe, that he cared about him.

So Harry tries to understand.

Almost half an hour passes before Newt comes to get him, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a soft smile on his face. He reaches out a hand and Harry jumps up, hurrying across the room to grab it so Newt can lead him over to the occamy nest which now has a whole new nest right next to it. It’s made of basically the same material but it’s padded with soft green leaves. One tiny little snake is curled happily in the middle.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Newt whispers, squeezing Harry’s hand as though trying to infuse Harry with his own wonder. But Harry doesn’t need any; he’s full to the brim with his own.

Something in him feels drawn to the little creature and, glancing at Newt for permission, he reaches out to greet it.

“Slowly,” Newt advises, nodding approvingly when Harry rests his hand gingerly on the edge of the nest and lets the snake observe him. “That’s it. Good.”

After a moment of observing him, the snake slithers forward and Harry feels her scales settle against his fingers. His face splits into a wide grin and he can’t keep a delighted chuckle from bursting excitedly forth.

“Hello,” he says. “You’re so much smaller than I expected.”

The snake slithers closer, winding around Harry’s wrist. Harry grins up at Newt in amazement, expecting to see that same tender look he always wears when he’s caring for his creatures, but instead Newt looks surprised, almost concerned.

“Harry,” he begins and his voice is almost choked. “Have you ever spoken to a snake before?”

Confused, Harry shakes his head. “They don’t really have snakes in Surrey,” he says apologetically, suddenly terrified that he’s done something wrong.

Newt crouches down next to Harry which is always a sign that he’s about to say something serious. Harry swallows nervously, subconsciously rubbing his thumb over the snake’s scales to calm himself. She doesn’t seem to mind.

“There are some people in the world, very few people, who can talk to snakes the way you just did,” Newt explains solemnly, putting his free hand against Harry’s waist and gazing at it rather than at Harry. “Some people will try to tell you that it’s a dark power and that it means you’re a dark wizard but those people are wrong. They are closed-minded people. They’re the same people who think our creatures are dangerous.”

Hearing Newt say _our creatures_ makes Harry feel so safe that he almost cries. Living with Newt feels like having a family.

“Do you understand, Harry?” Newt asks, searching Harry’s eyes intently.

Harry shakes his head nervously. “I just said ‘hello’,” he whispers.

For a moment, Newt gets that look in his eye like he’s observing a particularly interesting new creature. Harry squirms uncomfortably.

“Maybe you said hello and your power automatically translated it into parselt- uh, snake language?” Newt supplies tentatively.

Harry supposes that could make sense. At least Newt doesn’t dismiss him like his teachers used to.

(“I’m sure you _thought_ you saw a unicorn Harry but there’s no such thing as unicorns.”)

He tries to remind himself that Newt isn’t like the other adults he used to know. Newt is kind and he listens to Harry. With this in mind, Harry plucks up the courage to ask his next question. “Can you speak to snakes too?”

The smile Newt gives him is soft and amused and he looks down at the ground again. “No. If I could, it’d make my job a whole lot easier. Though, being able to speak niffler would be even better.”

Harry can’t bring himself to smile at Newt’s joke. His heart is hammering in his chest.

“Hey,” Newt’s voice startles him out of his panic before it can really begin. “It’s alright. It’s not a bad power and you’re not a bad wizard. I promise.”

Harry relaxes. Newt has never broken a promise.

“Do we have to do some of those breathing exercises we practised?”

Crinkling his nose, Harry shakes his head. He doesn’t like the breathing exercises. They’re really boring. Seeing this reaction, Newt seems to relax a little too. He nods towards the little snake which is now happily settled around Harry’s wrist, apparently not planning on moving anytime soon.

“She seems to have taken a shine to you,” he observes, eyes shining with the same delight which is steadily spreading through Harry’s chest. Newt squeezes his hand again and Harry notices absently that he hasn’t let go since he took hold if it back in the shed. “Would you like to name her?”

Shock hits Harry square in the chest.

“Me?” He squeaks, eyes widening in disbelief. “I- I think you should name her. You’re a grown up. I’m too little to do it properly.”

Newt looks momentarily appalled but quickly regains himself. “You are perfectly capable of this, Harry. I trust you and I’m sure your new friend trusts you too.”

Harry turns his gaze back to the snake and bites his lip. She hisses quietly, her tongue flicking against the veins in his wrist and, despite his worry, Harry can’t resist a smile.

“Ellie,” he says, far more decisively than he means to. Then, he says, “Is it okay if I call you Ellie?”

The snake only winds further around his wrist and tucks her head beneath her coils, apparently settling in for the foreseeable future. A smile tugs at the corners of Harry’s lips as he looks up at Newt again, relieved to find him smiling too.

“I think she says Ellie is okay,” Harry mumbles.

Newt’s smile only grows. “You asked for her opinion?” He brushes Harry’s unruly hair out of his eyes fondly. “You have a very kind soul. Just the type of person who’d make an excellent magizoologist.”

Harry feels tears welling up in his eyes as he lets Newt pick him up under his arms and settle him on his hip. He really is far too old for this sort of thing but he clings to Newt nonetheless, careful not to upset Ellie in the process. Newt keeps Harry balanced on his knee until they reach the kitchen where he sets Harry down on the counter and sets about making them dinner. He finishes directing the knife to cut the vegetables before turning back to Harry.

“I’ve never heard of anybody learning to speak to snakes before,” Newt muses. “Typically, you’re either born with the ability or you aren’t. But maybe, if you’re willing, you could teach me a few things? You might feel better about it if it’s something you can share.”

Harry considers this proposal for a moment before sagging. “But I don’t even know how I’m doing it. I think I’m just speaking normally.”

Newt nods thoughtfully. “Well, how about you just speak to Ellie and then tell me what you were saying and I’ll try to repeat what I heard you say? I’d like to learn how to tell Ellie that she’s beautiful.”

Harry smiles and Newt returns it, placing a hand protectively on Harry’s knee.

“No matter what anybody tells you, this isn’t a bad thing. If anybody ever gives you any trouble for it, I want you to tell me. And if anybody, Merlin forbid, if anybody ever hurts you because of this-” Newt stops talking and pulls Harry into an unexpected hug and lowers his voice. “I wish I could keep you safe in here forever but you’re not a creature. I can’t just build you a habitat and expect you to stay there. It wouldn’t be fair. I know those awful muggles already did that and I’d never do that to you, Harry, never. But I wish there was a better way to keep you safe.”

Quite overwhelmed by this uncharacteristically candid confession from Newt, Harry doesn’t say anything. Instead, he closes his eyes and buries his face in Newt’s neck. He smells, as always, like wood shavings and, for a moment, there is nobody else in the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i wrote that first story with newt and harry and now i have a whole au in my head. i'm planning (hopefully but i have commitment issues sldkjsfdg) to write a proper story where newt helps harry to heal but in the meantime this will hopefully be a collection of drabbles about newt and harry together while i figure out an actual plotline. pls enjoy!!


	2. Seeking the Snidget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Harry are searching for a nest of golden snidgets in Switzerland and Harry is both clingy and exhausted.

At times like this, Newt Scamander can’t help but think that Harry Potter reminds him of his dear Pickett. They’ve been trekking through the Swiss Alps for several days and, while Newt is quite used to long walks over uncertain terrain, Harry is undoubtedly struggling. Try as he might, however, Newt cannot convince him to stay in the case for any longer than half an hour. Newt isn’t quite sure what has triggered this present bout of clinginess but Harry has been practically glued to his side since they left New York, his little hand permanently tangled in Newt’s long fingers.

At hourly intervals, Newt again raises the possibility of Harry taking a break in the case but he steadfastly refuses to leave Newt’s side. Newt knows he’s been having nightmares about being abandoned and he doesn’t have the heart to create what would probably be a healthy detachment between them. When this particular expedition is over, Newt decides, he will return to helping Harry challenge this anxiety within him. But right now he has other things he has to do, like saving a community of golden snidgets from extinction.

Still, another hour passes and Harry is stumbling pitifully over uneven ground, exhaustion showing in his drawn face and shadowed eyes. Newt isn’t angry with Harry for slowing them down but he can’t help feeling a tug of frustration in his gut. He desperately wishes that Harry would listen to him but he supposes he can’t begrudge the child his insecurities. He doesn’t pretend to understand what the poor thing has been through nor what is tormenting him now but he does his best to empathise. 

Quite without warning, Newt stops next to a grassy mound.

“This looks like a good place for lunch,” he declares and promptly sets his case down. 

Judging by the immediate slump of Harry’s body, he’s in desperate need of the rest. Newt unclasps his case and begins descending the ladder, letting go of Harry’s hand  only briefly before the boy quickly latches on again when they’re both safely inside the shed. With a wave of his wand, sandwiches begin assembling themselves and a carton of orange juice with a plastic straw floats deftly into Harry’s available hand. Newt is careful not to stray too far when Harry lets go of him as he opens his juice.

“Let’s take it outside, shall we?” he asks, levitating their lunch in front of them and letting Harry lead the way back upstairs.

Settled in the grass, Harry looks particularly small. He hasn’t been eating despite Newt’s best efforts to persuade him and even now he’s picking noncommittally at his ham sandwich. Newt, on the other hand, is absolutely ravenous and practically inhales his own lunch, giving himself hiccups. It’s worth it when Harry’s lips twitch into a smile.

Pickett squeaks sleepily from Newt’s pocket, poking his leafy head out to inspect the situation. 

“And what sort of time do you call this?” Newt scolds playfully, watching Harry’s tension melt a little.

Almost automatically, Harry holds out the back of his hand for Pickett who eagerly climbs on and scrambles up Harry’s arm until he’s settled in his unruly mop of hair. Newt smiles fondly at the pair of them.

“Has he been asleep the whole time?” Harry asks, sounding amused. 

Newt rolls his eyes. “He’s a lazy little bugger,” he confirms. Harry huffs out a soft laugh while Pickett squeaks in indignation. Newt considers this a victory. He continues, “why don’t we take a break after lunch? I’m sure you could do with a nap and I’m tired myself.”

It’s a lie but Harry doesn’t need to know that. Nonetheless, he looks hesitant.

“But what about Pickett?” He asks and Newt can tell he’s clutching at straws. “Maybe I should stay awake and keep him company. I can watch the case too.”

Newt sighs. Clearly he’s going to have to raise the issue directly. He banishes the crumbs on his lap with a wave of his wand and settles his gaze on Harry’s neck. 

“Harry,” he says gently. “I know you don’t want to have another bad dream but you need to get some sleep. I’ll stay with you. You don’t need to be afraid.”

“M’not afraid,” Harry mumbles, embarrassed. 

Newt nods. “Oh, I’m sure you’re not. But I’m just saying that  _ if  _ you were afraid, you don’t have to be anymore.”

Harry doesn’t say anything and Newt returns his gaze to the scenery. He has to admit that bringing Harry along has given him many more opportunities to stop and appreciate just how beautiful Switzerland can be.

“I keep dreaming about them,” Harry says suddenly. He doesn’t elaborate on who he means but  _ them  _ has only ever meant one thing. “About it.”

_ It  _ also only has one possible meaning.

Newt contemplates his response in silence for a moment before he says, “You’re safe with me. You always will be.”

Harry nods. “I know. I just keep thinking that I’d still be there if it hadn’t happened. I wouldn’t be here, with you. I’d be- in my cupboard and hungry and-”

But apparently Harry can’t go on so Newt winds an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close. Harry swallows thickly and says, “I keep thinking that maybe this is all a dream and, if I go to sleep, I’ll wake up back there again. I don’t want to go back.”

All Newt can do is hush Harry while he tries to get a handle on his tears. Pickett keens sadly in Harry’s hear, eliciting a watery laugh when he climbs down Harry’s sleeve again and stands on his hand, looking as stern as he can while being maybe five inches tall.

“Sorry, Pickett,” Harry says seriously. “I know you’re too fantastic to be made up.”

Newt snorts in surprise. “Did he tell you that?” He asks, raising his eyebrows disbelievingly at the little bowtruckle. “Clearly I’ve let your ego get out of hand.”

Pickett blows a raspberry at him and pointedly turns his back on him. Harry and Newt share an amused look and Harry collapses into a fit of relieved giggles. While Newt is grateful that he’s feeling a little better, his rapid changes of mood do give him some cause for concern. Before he can think too deeply about it, however, Harry gives an almighty yawn.

“Alright,” Newt says with a more decisive air than he’s taken in quite some time. “We’d better get going if we want to reach the snidget nest before it gets dark. Now, stand still.”

Harry looks confused (but not frightened, Newt notes with relief) when Newt raises his wand and moments later he’s swinging Harry onto his back like he weighs nothing. Harry gasps in surprise and clings to Newt for dear life.

“I feel funny,” he mutters as he winds his arms around Newt’s shoulders. 

“It’s a feather-light charm,” Newt explains absently, concentrating on levitating his suitcase. Once he’s certain it won’t fall, he tucks his arms beneath Harry’s legs and sets off. “It might make you feel a little light-headed but it’s nothing to worry about.”

Harry hums sleepily. “It feels nice.”

“I’m glad,” Newt says, noting Pickett’s shift from Harry’s hair to his own as the young wizard tucks his head against Newt’s neck.

Within minutes, Harry is deep asleep and Newt’s footsteps are the only sound in the sunny afternoon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how long bowtruckles live but pickett is my favourite character so he is immortal thank you for your time


End file.
